The Afterstory
by aerialsdeath
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after the movie. What became of the Beast and Belle well here's a story about their life afterwards. Join Belle and Beast on their most difficult challenge yet.
1. One Year Later

A/N: Ok this idea came to me in a dream and so I'm going to be working with this idea for as long as I can I know that I haven't updated my other story in a while and don't worry I'm still working on it. So to hurry this up and get on with the story here goes nothing:

Chapter 1: One Year Later

Belle's Profile:

Belle walked around the castle as she normally did when she was bored and her husband was working. She knew that running the kingdom took up a lot of his time, but sometimes she wondered if he was working too much. He had been stressed out lately because of something going on in the northern border of the kingdom. She wasn't quite sure what was going on. Alex (ok I'm sorry I'm naming beast Alexander so get used to it) didn't want to tell her; he said that he didn't want her to worry about it. But she still worried about it she worried that her husband was going something dangerous, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

She continued walking when she realized that she was in the southern part of the castle, she hadn't been here in a long time and she now realized that she was in the underground part of the southern wing because of how cold it had gotten. Walking around the castle relaxed her as much as reading did, but if Alex knew that she was wandering around alone he'd be very upset. He didn't like it when she was alone especially now. She placed a hand on her swollen stomach and sighed. She knew her husband had good reasons to worry about her now but she wondered if he was stressing too much about it.

He wanted her to be with someone at all times, and because of this Belle spent most of her time with Mrs. Potts or her father. But every now and then she would get fed up with having someone with her all the time and she would tell her father that she'd be with Mrs. Potts and vise versa. Though if Alex found out what she was doing he would confine her to their room for the duration of her pregnancy.

After she turned a corner she heard footsteps behind her. She looked around quickly and saw a closet and quickly hid in it. She kept the door opened a crack to see who it was. When the person walked by she noticed that she didn't recognize him. He was tall but older looking, jet black hair with some grey in it, and was muscular. She looked at him carefully and she knew that she had never seen him before, and that made her very nervous. She knew everyone in the castle and if someone was wondering around in the castle it meant no good.

He seemed to be searching for something. He then looked right at the room in which she was hiding and threw the door open. He looked at her and said "Gotcha."

Alexander's Profile:

Alex was sitting in the throne room listening to his advisers talking about the best course of action against the people outside the northern border. Personally he'd rather not be doing this right now he wanted to spend time with Belle, but he understood that the needs of his people were more important that his own wants and desires. He wanted to be with her not only because she was nine months pregnant, but because there was trouble brewing in the north and he wanted her close to him so he knew she was safe.

While his advisers kept droning on the doors to the room opened and Mrs. Potts and Belle's father walked into the room. This worried the king instantly for he knew that Belle was almost always with either one of them. He rose from his throne and asked "What's going on where's Belle?"

The other two looked at him nervously when Mrs. Potts said "We don't know we've looked everywhere for her and we found this in the lower levels of the castle," as she said this she held up Belle's favorite book. Alex looked at the book wide eyed Belle would never leave that book on the ground.

"I want every inch of the kingdom searched and no one shall rest until my wife is found!" Alex ordered. Everyone left the room for they could sense that the king wanted to be alone. Alex took a side passage out of the throne room that lead straight to his and Belle's room. Once there he sat in his chair that faced the fireplace. He looked about the fireplace at the portrait of him and Belle shortly after their wedding. He put his head in his hands and began to think of ways to torture the men who dared to kidnap his wife and unborn child.

A.N: well I hoped you guys liked the first chapter and wait patiently for the second one. Oh btw my brother and I have been trying to do this and I think it's pretty funny I finally got it but here try saying this 5 times fast: shitty shitty fuck fuck, fuck fuck shitty shit, how much shit could a shitty fuck fuck if a shitty fuck could fuck shit. email me and let me know how ya do


	2. The dead returns

A/N: I don't personally like Adam as a name cause I know too many jerks named Adam. Hence why I named the beast Alexander. Anyways on with the Story:

Chapter 2: The Dead Returns

~Belle's Profile~

When Belle woke up she pulled a cloak around her because of how cold she was. She sat up and looked around. She was in what looked like a carriage, but there were no windows except for a bared window above her on the ceiling. She could feel the bumps in the road as the carriage moved, and hearing the horse's hooves hitting the ground.

She knew who had taken her, but she didn't believe it. Gaston was supposed to be dead. She had even seen him fall to his death from the top of the tower herself. There was no way that anyone could survive a fall like that. She was scared and confused about how he could still be alive.

She felt a kick in her stomach indicating that her baby was still ok. She went to stroke her belly and felt that chain cuffs were around her wrists binding them. She tried to move her feet and felt they were bound as well. She wished she hadn't gone off alone. If she hadn't she wouldn't be held capture by someone that should be dead.

She thought of Alexander as she stroked her stomach wondering how much time had passed since she had been taken, and wondering how worried he was about her for she knew he would be extremely worried about her.

The carriage was dimly lit through the bars on the ceiling showing that it was nighttime. The only light outside was the light coming from the full moon. She stood carefully grabbing the bars above her to support herself. She saw that the bars would be her only means of getting out. She was about to try to open it when she noticed the lock on the bars preventing her from leaving. She moved so she could see who the drivers were. She saw that there were two men driving the carriage. She knew that the taller, bulkier man was Gaston, but she wasn't sure who the other person was. She then heard Gaston's annoying voice talking to the other man.

"You could have warned me that she was expecting a little beastly bastard," said Gaston.

"It was common knowledge my lord. Rest assured my lord that my master will give you the maiden after she has given birth, and he has gotten Alexander to surrender his kingdom," said the other man.

Belle gasped softly. She recognized the man as the new cook's assistant, James. She had talked to him a couple times while she was with Mrs. Potts in the kitchens. He had been kind to her and her husband and had been there when they had discussed private conversations at dinner. She felt like a fool for having him in the room.

Gaston then turned to face her giving her that annoying stuck up smile. "Well hello there my dear Belle, if only we had met again under better circumstances," he said.

"What do you plan to do with me?" she said back to them with a mixture of anger and a hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh don't you worry about that your highness," said James snickering. James then turned to Gaston and said, "We'll be there in a day and a half. We'll stop up ahead to eat and rest for the night."

Belle sat back down stroking her stomach watching the moon become obscure by clouds. She soon felt the carriage come to a stop and could head as the two men were setting up camp. Not long later she could smell the food that they had prepared. Her stomach growled as she sat there in the darkness as she could feel the baby kick in her belly. She heard the men talking quietly so that she could not here them.

A short while later the carriage move as someone climbed up it. It was James. "Gaston would have me starve you but my master needs you and your baby healthy." He lowered a small bucket into the carriage. It had a water skin, half a loaf of bread, and a chunk of cheese in it.

She glared up at him, but ate it anyways happy to have some food in her stomach. Soon the baby stopped kicking in her stomach. She then looked up at the sky wishing she was home in the arms of her love and husband Alexander.

~Alexander's Profile~

He was riding his black horse, Leon, into the woods following his hounds that had caught Belle's scent. He could hear Lumière and Cogsworth riding behind him along with some of his personal body guards. They had been riding since the dogs had caught Belle's scent down in the tunnel.

They heard one of the dogs let out a long howl, which meant he had found something. Alexander pushed his horse to run faster towards where the hound was. When they reached the dog they saw a dress bawled up on the ground along with small pieces of paper. Alex felt his heart clench as he recognized the dress as Belle's. Lumière dismounted his horse and picked up the pieces of paper.

"They're receipts from a clothing store, an inn, bakery, and a butcher shop," he said reading them. "We may be able to track them by going to these places and asking about them and these particular purchases."

He sighed. From here to closest town was a few hours ride and it was already late into the night. There were also a few more towns close by that could have these stores as well and they may not even be the right town. Either way the kidnappers already have a big head start. He looked up at the sky wishing that Belle was with him in his arms knowing that she and the baby were alive and well.

A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been majorly busy well nexter chapter should be coming up sooner than this. By the way changed the rating of the story for reasons to come later


	3. Unexpected Problems

A/N: My bad for taking so long. I just got inspired to continue this story after I played this game. I hope y'all like it and enjoy.

Chapter 3: Unexpected problems.

~Belle's Profile~

Belle woke up when the carriage went over an extremely hard bump in the road. She looked through the bars in the ceiling and saw that it looked like rain, but she could still tell it was morning. To confirm her suspicions she heard a clap of thunder and a flash of lightening. She felt her heart breaking, for she knew that the rain would make it harder for Alex to find her.

She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she gazed up at the sky stroking her stomach. She gasped as she felt some liquid against her leg and her eyes widened and looked down and realized that her water had just broken. She let out a yell as she felt the pain in her stomach. She knew then that she had started her contractions. She felt the carriage stop, heard the bars open, and felt as James jumped down next to her then yelled at Gaston to get rags and to heat some water. All Belle could feel was the pain of her labor.

~Alexander's Profile~

He sighed as he heard the thunder for he knew Belle's scent would soon be lost to the dogs by the coming rain. He felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest, thinking that he could lose his wife and child. He shook his head trying to get those thoughts out of his head, he needed to think positively. He looked up as he heard horses approach him and saw Lumière and Cogsworth on their horses riding towards him.

"Did you learn anything?" he asked them when they stopped in front of him.

"Indeed we did my lord, we learned that two men made these purchases in these towns and were able to give us good descriptions of the two," said Cogsworth.

"Well?" asked Alexander looking between the two of them.

They looked at each other, and then Lumière said "Well, you see one of the men they described sounded an incredibly a lot like James, the new cook's help."

His eyes widened in shock. He was betrayed by one of his own servants. He clenched his fists feeling the rage building inside of him. He wanted to rip that bastard apart and burn the remains.

"We also think that Gaston may be alive."

As Cogsworth said this he was drawn out of images of him killing James. "What? But how would that even be possible?"

"We have no idea," said Lumière. "I was talking with the lady at the inn, and she remembers those two extremely well because she said they couldn't shut up about some job they were given by someone, and about their journey North. She did say though that they were talking about taking the old bard's path to the northern kingdom."

"Then that's where we'll start our search!" Alex bellowed. "Ready the hounds if that's the path they took we want to catch them before this storm hits and washes away any signs of them!"

They steered their horses towards the town and rode quickly past terrified people to the beginning of the bard's path. As they rode on all Alex could think about was if Belle and their child were ok.

~Belle's Profile~

Belle rested against the wall of the carriage sweat still on her face and body. Wrapped in a blanket in her arms was her beautiful baby girl. She had been in labor for a good few hours until she finally gave birth. As soon as the cord was cut and the baby was clean James had gone back up and they had continued the journey like nothing had even happened. She looked down at her baby girl in her arms. She was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world.

She kissed her daughter's forehead, sighed, and said, "My sweet little Valerie let's hope daddy finds us soon."

A/N YAY END OF CHAPTER 3 FINALLY! Bout damn time. I am going to start chapter 4 first thing in the morning


	4. A Tragic Storm and A Wonderful Surprise

A/N: Ok I have just come up with an awesome reason behind how Gaston came back. Been trying to think of a good excuse for a while and I think I've finally gotten it.

Chapter 4: A Tragic Storm and A Wonderful Surprise

~Belle's Profile~

Belle held Valerie close to her as she slept and listened as the thunder had become louder and more frequent. She was surprised her baby was still asleep while the noise was going on. Then the rain began to fall. She pulled her baby closer and pulled the blanket over her baby's face as the rain began flowing into the carriage. Above her she could hear James and Gaston groaning and complaining about the rain.

Her baby began stirring in her arms and began whimpering. She removed the blanket covering her baby's face and saw the same blue eyes as her husband looking back at her. She stroked her cheek and kissed her baby's forehead. A loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightening sounded really close and the carriage began to move faster. She could hear the horses whinnying in fright and then a crashing sound she felt a huge jerk as she felt the wheels breaking. Then suddenly she clung tightly to her baby as she felt the carriage flipping over onto its side. She felt a sharp pain in her leg when she hit the side of the carriage. Valerie was crying and screaming in fright.

She looked out the bars and James collapsed on the ground and Gaston running away into the woods. That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

~Alexander's Profile~

The storm was terrible. Alex could see the lightening flashing in multiple locations throughout the forest. They pushed their horses further along the path hoping they would soon catch up the Belle and her kidnappers.

"Look up ahead!" yelled Lumière pointing to a carriage that appeared to be flipped over.

Alex felt his heart leap in his chest and he pushed his horse faster towards it. When he reached it he jumped off his horse and looked for any way to access the inside. He reached what appeared to be the top of the carriage he saw that the bars covering the top of the cage had already been opened. He looked inside and saw Belle lying unconscious against the side of the carriage. (A/N Remember the carriage was flipping on its side so the floor is the side.) He reached inside and pulled her out and onto his lap. He looked at her confused wondering why her stomach was flatter.

"Belle please wake up my love, please," said Alex as he gently patted her face. He watched as her chocolate brown eyes slowly began to open.

~Belle's Profile~

She was stirred from unconsciousness by her husband's voice. When she opened her eyes she saw Alexander's worried face looking back at her. Happiness showed greatly on his face when she opened her eyes and he pulled her close to him.

"Oh Belle thank god you're safe," said Alex pulling her closer to him.

But Belle was confused. Where was her baby? Where was Valerie? What happened to James and Gaston?

"Where's Valerie?" asked Belle frantically. Alex looked confused.

"What?" asked Alex.

"Where's Valerie?" asked Belle again. "Where's our baby?" She tried to pull away from Alexander looking around trying to see her small baby, who was apparently no longer there.

~Alexander's Profile~

Alexander looked at her shocked finally realizing what she had just said. She must have given birth to the baby sometime earlier in the day or yesterday. He followed her gaze trying to see if he could see their baby. He couldn't believe his ears when he heard that she had had their baby.

Belle began crying saying, "They must have taken her when I was unconscious. Oh my god they took my baby." She continued to cry burying her face into his chest. All he could think to do was hold her close. He was happy to have his Belle in his arms, but he wanted his daughter here as well. He felt his hand turning into a fist thinking of the bastards that took his daughter and left his wife in that broken carriage.

He looked up at Lumière and Cogsworth. "Send the men out to search deeper into the woods they will not rest until they find my daughter!" he barked at them, and they took off to inform the soldiers. Alex held Belle closer to him and vowed he would make those bastards pay for taking Belle and his baby. His little Valerie had been taken by someone who was supposed to be dead and one who had betrayed him. He would get his daughter back and would make them pay for ever thinking they could hurt him in that way.

A/N: Well hey at least I'm continuing the story. Belle's back with Alex but poor Valerie is gone. Who took her? Was it really James and Gaston that did it? Or was it someone even more powerful and deadly? Who knows tune in next time to find out ;)


End file.
